


In an instant

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Smitten Original Percival Graves, he's in love and so determined to marry newt, percival is sure newt just needs to be convinced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-02-25 17:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Percival Graves, Director of Magical Security and most terrifying and letal auror in America, knows he’s going to marry Newt Scamander.He just has to convince Newt.Which can’t be that difficult if he plays his cards right.Besides, he has always loved challenges.





	1. Chapter 1

Barefoot, Newt walks by the shore of the lake; it’s a small body of water close to his parents’ house, the same one that belongs to his brother now.

He’s watching Dougal as the creature jumps back and forth to feel the cold water while Pickett is complaining over his left shoulder about the other bowtruckles that live inside the case.

As he’s trying to ease Pickett and convince him the others are not going to attack him in the middle of the night, he catches out of the corner of his eye a figure apparating in front of his brother’s house.

The figure quickly turns into a familiar shape as it approaches, then Newt smiles and waves both arms to catch the man’s attention. It would be more practical to cast a patronus, but an unexpected spell only would make any wizard to react badly, especially if said wizard is an experienced auror.

“Mr. Graves!” He shouts, grinning while he does. “Over here!”

Theseus had told him that Percival Graves would pay a visit; they had become friends during the war and write each other every now and then.

The man stops, it looks like he got petrified and Newt realizes too late that Graves has no idea who is he; because he never met the real Percival Graves.

“I’m Newt Scamander,” he says and watches as the auror blinks once, twice before walking all the way down to the lake. “I’m ‘Seus brother.”

Graves stares at him a couple of seconds, enough for Newt to wonder if it’s something wrong with him. Perhaps it’s just the fact that an auror with impeccable taste in clothes, and a reputation of being a perfectionist, probably does not expect to be faced by someone with messy curls over his face and wet clothes.

Instead of the frown Newt’s expecting, the wizard takes one more step forward with a huge smile on his face and a mischievous spark in his eyes.

“It’s a pleasure, Mr. Scamander,” he says, staring right at him, making Newt feel a little flustered.

“Just call me Newt. Everyone does.”

“Only if you call me Percival, it’s fair.” The Director insists offering his hand.

“Alright,” Newt agrees, taking his hand, but just when he does, instead of shaking it, Percival kisses his knuckles, prompting him to blink in shock.

He blushes to the tip of his ears.

“My brother is at the Ministry,” he blurts out, taking a step back. “If you want to see him-”

“I rather keep you company,” Percival cuts him off. “If you don’t mind.”

“It’s okay. I can make you some tea, I won’t offer you coffee because 'Seus says I don’t know how to make a good one,” he giggles.

Percival’s eyes go wide at the sound, he smirks, but shakes his head.

“We can wait for him here,” he says and Newt can’t help but to grin in excitement. “You were clearly busy when I arrived.”

“Are you sure? I mean you don’t-”

“It’s okay,” Percival assures, waving his hand to cast a spell and when Newt looks down, his clothes are completely dry again.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

***

By the time Theseus comes back, Newt already finished telling Percival everything about demiguises; Dougal is the first one to approach him and to Newt’s bewilderment, the creature decides to trust him immediately.

His brother narrows his eyes at both of them right before he greets his old friend.

“I thought you were going to arrive tomorrow,” he says as Percival takes Newt’s hand to help him get down from the tree he had climbed.

“I wanted to surprise you,” the auror replies, eyes still on the younger Scamander.

“You sure did,” Theseus concedes, while a suspicious frown begins to form on his face.

The three of them return to the house; Newt is glad Theseus offers to make the drinks and just when he finishes his Earl Grey, he rises from his spot to feed his creatures.

But then Percival Graves offers to help and Newt stares at him for a couple of seconds because none of Theseus guests have ever done something like that.

“Yes, thank you,” he manages while he sees Theseus glaring at his friend.

Percival not only makes an effort to learn every single name Newt tells him, he ends up being very good at taking care of magical creatures and the majority of them seem to like him.

He also makes a lot of questions, but Newt thinks that’s part of his nature as the best auror in America.

“Seraphina told me she offered you a job,” he comments as he pushes Newt’s curls off his eyes. “Did you accept?”

“Yes,” he says and watches the moment Percival’s smile turns into a smirk.

“Do you have suitors?”

Newt chokes, surprised and looks back at the auror to see if he has heard him wrong.

“N-No.”

“What about auror Goldstein?”

“She’s just my friend,” he assures and blushes as Percival stares back looking really pleased with the information.

Newt doesn’t know how to interpret that.

***

Percival decides to stay a week in which he manages to read Newt’s book in its entirety and earns the trust of every single one of the creatures inside the case, he even makes Pickett stop glaring at him.

On the other hand, Theseus starts to act a little bit weird, it looks like he does the best he can not to leave the two of them alone; he’d be more concerned if he didn’t know Theseus acted like an overprotective idiot sometimes.

But on the third day his brother comes up with the most ridiculous idea he has ever heard.

“He likes you,” Theseus blurts out, half irritated half amused at his own words. “Of course he does, he’s not even subtle about it. But you know… I can accept it, I mean he’s a good wizard and at least I know you’d be safe around him, but that doesn’t mean he can just stare at you like that while I’m in the same room… You’re my little brother-”

“What are you babbling about, 'Seus?” Newt cuts him off.

“Percival Graves,” he says, like it’s obvious. “He’s in love with you.”

Newt rolls his eyes and stops hearing whatever Theseus is trying to say. Sometimes his brother likes to imagine the most ridiculous things.

***

It turns out, it’s not ridiculous at all. And he was right all along.

Percival has to go back to MACUSA and even though he offered Newt to go back together, the magizoologist still has to do a few things before going to New York.

He just finished packing his stuff when he joins Newt inside the case, takes both hands in his and stares at him in the eye with the most intese look Newt has ever seen.

“Newt Scamander, I’d be happy if you agreed to marry me.” He says and doesn’t even give Newt the time to process his words when he adds: “I know this could be surprising for you, but trust me when I tell you that I’m completely sure about this. I won’t ask you to marry me yet, I just want you to give me a chance to convince you.”

“Convince me?” Newt blurts out, face completely red.

“That I can make you happy,” Percival whispers as he leans forward.

Newt has always considered Percival Graves attractive, he also likes his company and he can see himself falling in love with a man like him, but he knows Graves would get tired of someone like him quickly.

“We just met,” he protests, but Percival’s grin doesn’t vanish.

“Newt, I knew the moment I saw you,” the auror assures and the magizoologist be almost melts at the words.

“What if we’re just f-friends?” He asks, getting flustered when Percival presses their foreheads together.

“Alright, we can be friends for now,” he nods and Newt fights the temptation of rolling his eyes at that man’s stubbornness, but when Percival’s smile turns into a predatory smirk Newt regrets accepting that job. It’s going to be very difficult to work with that man around. “I love challenges.”

Newt gasps as Percival kisses his hands and hopes the Director will have forgotten about that by the time he goes back to MACUSA.

He also makes sure not to mention anything about that to Theseus.


	2. Chapter 2

When Newt arrives at Tina and Queenie’s building, it’s already night. It has been two weeks since he last saw Percival and he’s sure the auror doesn’t think about that anymore.

The door opens and a very amused Queenie with a mischievous smirk on her face allows him to get inside. He’s welcome by Tina’s arms and Newt realizes just how much he has missed all of his friends.

“He thinks about that a lot,” Queenie informs him and it takes a while for Newt to understand what she’s talking about.

He blushes and shakes his head, Tina looks from him to her sister with a bewildered expression on her face.

“What are you saying, Queenie?” She asks, but something on her sister’s smile makes her regret her own question. “Forget it, I don’t want to know. Actually, I’m going to sleep. And, please, leave Newt alone, he needs to get some rest.”

Newt’s planning to do exactly that, especially now that Queenie is looking at him with mirth in her eyes; she’s desperate to tell him something and he’s not sure if he’s ready to hear it.

“He thinks about you all day,” she giggles. “I think is cute. But tell me… how did he propose?”

His face turns completely red, as Newt keeps shaking his head.

“It wasn’t a proposal,” he mumbles, immediately adding that he’s tired and he has to get some sleep.

“Okay, honey,” she says, but she clearly doesn’t believe him.

On his way to the bedroom, Newt tells himself that Queenie is obviously exaggerating; Percival has clearly forgotten about that and he has nothing to worry about.

***

It’s not like he wants to avoid Percival, he just pretends to spend his first day of work inside Tina’s office; he doesn’t have an office yet, but he knows he’s going to work with the rest of Percival’s aurors, which is fine, he’s already familiar with them and they seem to like him for some reason.

Tina has no idea why is he in her couch and she insists that he (at least) has to talk to Picquery before he starts working for them. So Newt walks to her office, but it’s greeted by Weiss and Fontaine before he can make it to the office; Tina’s ready to intervene when Percival Graves himself walks down the hallway towards them only to ignore everyone and everything else but Newt.

His eyes spark with mirth the moment they meet Newt’s and before the magizoologist can say anything the Director of Magical Security is already next staring at him with an intensity Newt’s face goes red almost immediately.

“I didn’t know you were coming today,” says the auror, smirking playfully at him.

“I… actually arrived y-yesterday,” Newt gasps when Percival takes his hand and kisses his knuckles just in front of everyone else. Tina blinks twice, like she’s trying to convince herself what she’s seeing is real.

“You should’ve told me,” the Director takes a step forward, drawing circles on Newt’s wrist. “Where are you staying?”

“I’m with Tina,” Newt blurts out, having difficulties to concentrate.

Percival frowns, glaring in her direction, making Tina pale and look like she rather be anywhere but there.

Weiss and Fontaine on the other hand, look like they’re having the time of their lives.

“You told me you two were not together-”

“We’re not, Sir!” Tina jumps in, interrupting her boss. “I’m just his friend.”

“Excellent,” Percival doesn’t even hide how pleased he’s at the information. He hasn’t taken his eyes off of Newt’s face.

“I should go find Madam President-”

“Don’t worry, Newt,” Percival cuts him off, grinning from ear to ear. “I’ve already talked with Seraphina. You’ll be sharing an office with me.”

That doesn’t sound like a good idea to him at the moment.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother,” he mumbles, hoping the other changes his mind.

“You’re not a bother, Newt. Besides, my office is big enough for the both of us,” he says, taking another step closer to stroke the magizoologist freckled cheek. “It’s more than alright with me… I’d love to have something pretty to look at every single day.”

Somewhere in the back, Fontaine chokes while Newt blushes even harder.

“Let’s see our office, shall we?” Percival smiles, ignoring the way the three other aurors are staring at them in shock.

***

Percival insists that they can both sit at the desk, but Newt honestly prefers to work on the couch, it’s more comfortable and not so close to the Director.

They’re friends and Newt seriously thinks they should stay that way. Sooner or later Percival will realize there are many witches and wizards that are better for him.

However, it’s very difficult for Newt not to think about that when he catches Percival staring at him instead of focusing on his work.

“Move in with me,” the Director says, looking with amusement as Newt gets startled by his proximity.

“I appreciate the offer, but I’ll stay with my friends.”

“I am your friend,” Percival points out.

“Yes, of course you are. What I meant is… Well, I also have my creatures-”

“They’re welcome too,” he cuts him off and Newt sees, by the expression on his face that he’s being sincere.

“Thanks…”

“Would you at least consider it?” Percival insists, almost pleading.

“Yes, I will,” Newt finally gives in while Percival sits right next to him, takes his hand and gives him a galleon.

“This is for your Niffler.”

Newt can help but smile, delighted as he takes the golden coin and thinks how happy Niff is going to be.

Then Percival leans to kiss him on the forehead and Newt knows at that moment that’s he’s completely doomed.


	3. Chapter 3

The first time Percival says it, Newt doesn’t notice, he’s so focused on the wampus cub in his hands and the fact that the auror in front of him wants to take it away from him. He doesn’t hear it, he’s not even aware of the way the Director leans protectively towards him.

He doesn’t notice, but everyone else does.

They’ve just captured a small group of traffickers and Newt without thinking of anything else and forgetting he has a very powerful wizard after him trying to keep him safe -as he usually does- takes the little creature in his arms, making sure the wampus doesn’t have any letal injury.

Deciding the place is safe, Percival leaves Newt with Tina and starts asking Weiss if they have found someone else in there.

Then one of the new aurors frowns at him and tells him he cannot keep a magical creature with him. He obviously doesn’t know a thing about Newt, he probably has no idea of what a magizoologist is.

“We need to take the beast to MACUSA, it’s evidence-”

“Evidence?” Newt blurts out an outraged gasp and glares at the auror in a way that makes him take a step back.

“You need a permit for that,” the auror gestures to the wampus that tries its best to hide in Newt’s arms.

Tina opens her lips to intervene, but Fontaine is the first to talk.

“Whoa, boy. You can’t just talk to Newt like that. I know this is your first case, so listen carefully… don’t upset Newt Scamander… The Director is very-”

As if he’s being summoned, Percival walks in the room and the first thing he notices is Newt’s distress. In a blink of a eye, he’s right next to the magizoologist, stroking his curls on the back of his neck.

“What is it, love?”

Newt doesn’t hear the word, he doesn’t even notice the way Tina’s brows quirk up in shock, not even the amused grin that Fontaine tries to hide when he sees the realization in the young auror’s face. The magizoologist is still looking at the wampus and pulling him close to his chest.

“Is it true that we have to leave him in MACUSA? Percival, he needs to sleep, he’s scared, he won’t- I mean… I don’t have a permit-”

“It’s okay, Newt,” the Director touches his left cheek and traces the cheekbone gently with his thumb. “No one will take the wampus away from you. Trust me.”

The auror pales when he watches Percival glaring at him. Newt beams happily, and opens his case to make sure the creature has something to eat.

He has a lot of work to do. And the last thing he hears, after Percival’s promise to take the case to Tina’s house, is a very young and shaky voice starting to apologize.

***

Percival starts to help him to take care of the wampus; the creature has become attached to the both of them. It still amazes Newt how much the Director has learned about magical creatures in the past weeks.

But the most shocking thing is that he hasn’t gotten tired of Newt and his creatures.

Niff has starting to sneak out the case just to get in Percival’s office, at first Newt fears it’s because he wants to steal something, but it turns out it is because he likes the Director.

“Sorry,” he mumbles for the second time, taking the creature in his hands, scolding him quickly. “And also thanks for taking care of him.”

Percival smiles at him and waits until Newt has left the little thief inside the case before saying: “It is my pleasure, love.”

This time Newt hears it, but he’s so flustered, face completely red and heart bumping uncontrollably in his chest that he just blinks.

“Let’s see what’s in the cafeteria,” Percival adds, before Newt can think of something to reply with.

He takes the magizoologist’s hand and intertwines their fingers together. The people in the cafe start to look at them.

“I heard you still have problems hiding from the landlady in auror Goldstein’s building.”

“Well… yes,” Newt admits, already suspecting where the conversation is heading.

“You wouldn’t have to worry about that if you lived with me,” Percival says. “There’s also plenty of space for your creatures in my house.”

Newt has been thinking about moving out for the past days; he doesn’t want to be a bother and even if Queenie assures him constantly that he’s not, Newt still feels guilty.

But somehow accepting Percival’s offer sounds risky, considering the way his poor heart reacts every time the Director is around.

“Alright… I’ll move in with you,” he blurts out, surprising even himself.

Percival responds with a hopeful smile that makes Newt feel more warm inside.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s not a house. It’s a manor.

It takes Newt a while just for his eyes to look at the front from side to side. At least he knows now that Percival’s was not exaggerating when he said there was plenty of space for his creatures in there.

“Do you like it?” Percival says leaning forward, making Newt blink a few times before nodding. There’s that spark of amusement in the auror’s eyes, the one that always makes him feel a little flustered. “Do you want me to give you a tour?”

“It’s not necessary-”

“Of course it is, you’re going to live here from now on,” Percival cuts him off; Newt considers reminding him that this arrangement is most likely temporary since he plans on buying his own flat, but he gets easily distracted when the auror takes his hand and pulls him inside.

Newt listens, because Percival not only shows him every single one of the rooms in the house, he also starts talking about all the generations of Graves that lived in there.

He doesn’t know if it’s because of the stories and memories of just because of the way the place is designed, but Newt feels like he already loves the house.

“Can I see the garden?” He looks at Percival, feeling suddenly a little shy under the other’s fond stare.

“Anything you want,” the auror replies, stroking Newt’s cheek with his thumb, making him blush.

With Percival’s permission, he lets be Pickett and Dougal roam around the place and when the bowtruckle over his shoulder turns at him with a happy smile, Newt thinks for a brief moment that’d be a beautiful place to stay permanently.

Of course, he shakes that thought off by his head as soon as it gets in there.

Newt doesn’t realize it’s getting late until he hears Dougal yawing, the demiguise makes himself visible and he’s ready for the creature to walk towards him.

He doesn’t, he reaches out with both arms for Percival’s and the auror smiles before picking Dougal up.

“I think it’s time to go back inside, don’t you think, Newt?”

The magizoologist just follows, he’s too focused on the way Percival allows Dougal to rest his head over his shoulder and how his heart reacts happily to the sight.

Once they get the creatures inside and feed the rest, Percival leads Newt to his bedroom.

Of course it has to be the one that’s next to Percival’s.

“Or if you prefer you can just sleep in my room,” there’s a spark in Percival’s eyes, one that Newt’s learning how to read. “My bed is big enough for the both of us.”

He must be joking. Still, Newt feels the blush as if it’s burning his entire face.

“Goodnight, Percy,” he mumbles instead, closing the door behind him.

He hears the Director chuckle from the other side and despite of himself, Newt feels his own lips quirking up.

***

Mornings are not Newt’s favourite part of the day, especially if he hasn’t taken a cup of tea. So when he manages to make it to the kitchen, with his messy hair, he is not surprised to see Percival impeccable, reading the newspaper as he drinks coffee, looking at him with amusement.

He knows he looks ridiculous, he also is not very much awake at the moment to feel embarrassed.

“Morning, love,” Percival says and Newt doesn’t have the time to process the words because the auror hands him a cup of tea.

Newt’s so lost in the smell of the tea that he doesn’t say anything. Not even when Percival leans forward, pushes the newspaper to the side to stare at him with a pleased smile that only grows when Newt takes a sip and lets out a happy moan once he tastes the tea.

He doesn’t realize until he takes another sip and then he looks up at Percival.

“This is my favourite tea,” he blurts out, bewildered. “Just the way I like it.”

“I know,” Percival grins mischievously. He knows what Newt’s trying to say, but he obviously won’t mention it unless the magizoologist says it first. “That’s why I made it.”

“But how did you know?”

“Miss Goldstein told me.”

Newt sighs. He thought Queenie was on his side. Perhaps he just needs to talk to her.

***

“I’m just helping a friend out,” it’s the first thing she says as they both walk down the hallway towards Tina’s office.

“I didn’t know Percival was your-”

She giggles, ruffling his hair tenderly. “Well… Mr. Graves has always been nice to me, but, honey, I was talking about you.”

“Me?” Newt frowns. “You’re telling Percival everything about me… How’s that helping me?”

“I’m not telling him everything, sweetie,” she assures. “I’m just giving him enough information to woo you properly.”

Newt feels as his face becomes red. “He’s not wooing me…”

“He’ll be good to you,” she insists. “If you give him a chance.”

“We can be friends.”

“Well… believe me when I tell that man doesn’t think of you as a friend, he wants-”

Newt shakes his head and Queenie’s expression softens immediately.

“What are you afraid of?”

“I’m not afraid,” Newt blurts out.

He’s not. He just knows that people like Percival don’t end up with people like him.

“Sweetie, that’s not true-”

But she’s interrupted by Lopez and Weiss loud discussion about a case, however when they seem them, they forget about it.

“So you’re living with boss now?” Lopez looks at him almost in shock when Newt nods in response.

Newt wonders how they found out so quickly about it.

Weiss winks at him.

“I’m glad, I thought that grumpy man was never going to settle down.” She comments.

Settle down?

“I- We don’t-”

“Fontaine says you two are going to get married soon. Is that true? I mean boss is clearly in love-”

“We’re friends!” Newt cuts him off. “We are just friends.”

They all stay silent for a couple of seconds and Newt can see Queenie is doing her best to stop herself from giggling.

“I see,” Weiss mumbles and Newt feels the relief only for a couple of seconds before she adds. “I understand if you want to keep it to yourself, but I think all MACUSA knows by now. I mean, boss is not very subtle, you know…”

Newt shakes his head, feeling a little irritated.

“No, it’s not that. What I’m trying to say-”

He stops when he sees Percival, he smiles thinking that they can both finally clear everything out, when the Director leans in to kiss his cheek.

“Are you hungry, love?”

Newt’s still so overwhelmed by the kiss that he only nods.

“I’m gonna buy something in the cafeteria for the both of us so we can eat in my office. Is that okay?”

“Yes, it’s alright…”

“Great, I see you there,” Percival walks away and Newt only remembers what he was trying to say when Weiss and Lopez turn around and he hears her talking to the other auror.

“See? That’s what I was talking about. That man doesn’t know what subtle even means.”

Newt looks at Queenie and she can’t help but chuckle, amusement sparkling in her eyes.

That’s when thinks that maybe everything’s getting out of hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Newt notices when it’s too late; he realizes he feels more and more comfortable when Percival’s around. He thinks about him even when they’re not in the same room, especially if they’re apart.

He’s starting to like living with him; Percival remembers when they need to go out and buy some food for his creatures, he knows exactly when Newt’s worried, exhausted; he can tell when the magizoologist hasn’t eaten in hours.

When Percival has to stay at MACUSA at night, Newt waits for him and makes dinner for the both of them. One of those days he was so happy to see Percival walking in the house that he blurted out a “welcome home” that didn’t go unnoticed by neither of them. For a moment Newt thought he was crossing the line, but then Percival grinned from ear to ear and put his arms around him in a tight hug.

Newt knows he should be worried, but he decides to ignore it for a while. He shakes off the voice in his head that tells him he should start looking for an apartment and instead focuses on how much he enjoys Percival company, on how much he appreciates and likes the fact that the auror has learned every single one of the names of his creatures.

***

He doesn’t know how exhausted he is, not until the creature he’s taking care of, a sick swooping evil, is completely recovered.

Newt eats because Percival brings him food every now and then, but he barely knows how much time has passed until he gets out of the case and realizes he’s in the Director’s office again.

Percival is already sitting on the couch, with cup of tea on his right hand. He looks up at Newt with concern in his eyes and gesture to the spot next to him.

Newt doesn’t sit, he collapses on the couch and takes the tea he’s being offered mostly out of instinct; the moment he takes a sip he feels a little bit better. At least he has enough energy to look back at the Director.

“I know this is important to you; I know all creatures are important to you,” he leans in to stroke Newt’s right cheek and the magizoologist closes his eyes, relaxing into the touch. “But you also have to take care of yourself.”

Newt’s smiles, his eyes still shut and says something he probably shouldn’t, but he’s too tired to think about it. “That’s why I have you. You take care of me just fine.”

Percival chuckles and Newt hums in response, leaning over the Director’s shoulder.

“Of course you have me,” he starts running his fingers through Newt’s curly hair and the magizoologist is awake enough to stop himself from purring. “Unofficially that is, but we can make it official… You just have to marry me.”

Newt likes the idea, he likes it very much. But then he remembers there’s a problem, there’s a reason why that is a bad idea. Maybe he’s just dreaming… his mind is filled with white suits and magical creatures everywhere waiting for something to happen. Percival is far away, but he’s smiling at him.

“Not yet,” he mumbles, before falling asleep.

***

“I had no idea about the potions, are you they were all poisoned?” Percival whispers, trying to be as quiet as possible, but Newt is already blinking his eyes open.

“That’s what the wizard Kenneth arrested told us,” Weiss says, or at least Newt’s pretty sure it’s her voice.

He’s lying down on the couch… using Percival’s lap as a pillow.

The moment he realizes it, he sits, almost jumping from the couch, startling both Percival and Weiss in the process.

“Are you alright, love?” The Director cups his face while he’s glaring at Weiss.

“I’m fine,” he nods. “I just need to check on my creatures.

And with that he gets inside the case; he didn’t actually lie, he has to see if his creatures are okay, but he also needs some time to himself.

Because suddenly he’s remembering everything he said to Percival before falling asleep all over him.

Newt sighs and does his best to ignore the way his heart bumps into his chest or the heat spreading from his cheeks towards his neck.

***

"Do you need any help?” Percival’s voice startles Newt; he turns around to see the auror while Pickett makes angry noises because he almost fell from the magizoologist shoulder.

Newt shakes his head, he avoids the Director’s eyes wondering if Percival has come to talk to him about earlier.

He knows Percival has shown interest in him before, but they’re friends now and he doesn’t want to ruin what they already have. Percival is the opposite of him; he really doesn’t think that the Director of Magical Security would really want to be with someone like him for the rest of his life.

Leta was clear about that from the beginning; even when they were just friends, even before admitted he saw her more than just a friend, she told him they couldn’t be seen together.

“Newt, it’s late,” Percival shakes him off his thoughts and he’s grateful that the auror seems to have forgotten about what happened. Or he has just chosen not to talk about it. “Let’s go home.”

Home.

Newt blinks, surprised. He doesn’t know when Percival’s house became his home, but it did.

Although he knows he shouldn’t think like that.

Perhaps it’d be better to start looking for an apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt, baby, please don't panic.


	6. Chapter 6

Newt starts to get out of work a little bit earlier just to look for an apartment; he asks Tina to accompany him because he knows Percival wouldn’t like the idea.

And because he doesn’t know how to tell him.

He doesn’t want to, not really… The weeks he has been living with Percival have been the best of his life, but he has started to want something more from him… Something a friend shouldn’t want.

Percival has proposed, yes, Newt cannot forget that day; it shocked him the first time he heard it. But what if it doesn’t work? What if Percival realizes Newt is not really for him?

Newt doesn’t think he could bear it.

It’s best for them to stay as friends, isn’t it?

“You’re panicking,” Tina’s voice startles him to the point of making him almost jump. He’s glad they’re not with the saleswoman anymore.

“Now you can hear thoughts as well?” Newt says back and realizes too late that sounds really close to an admission. “But I-I am not. Panicking, I mean. Why would I?”

Tina sighs and stops in the middle of the street, looking back at him with something close to an irritated kindness.

“Because Mr. Graves loves you and you know how to deal with that yet.”

Newt blinks out of shock; Tina’s not normally that blunt, she usually says what she’s trying to say with more… care. She must be more irritated that he thought she was.

Then, when the shock vanishes, Newt’s face quickly turns bright red.

His heart starts bumping into his chest, excited and happy, which it definitely shouldn’t.

“He is not,” he gasps. “We’re just friends.”

“If he’s your friend why haven’t you told him that you’re planning on moving out?” Tina frowns, crossing her arms over her chest. “He deserves to know.”

“I’m g-going to-”

“When? When you’re already living on the other side of the city?”

“I… I just-”

“Newt,” she sighs, her irritation quickly turning into sadness and pity. “You know I love you, but I think you’re being unfair this time. Not only with him but with yourself. Why don’t you give the two of you a chance? What are you afraid of?”

He thinks of something… anything to say, but he realizes he has nothing.

“You’re gonna break his heart… and yours.”

“But Tina, he’s… It’s not going to work. I’m not what he really wants.” His voice almost crumbles at the last word.

“Have you asked him? Have you talked him about it?”

He doesn’t need to talk for her to know the answer. She shakes her head.

“Talk to him,” she says and finally, her lips quirk up a little when she adds. “And please let him know what we’re really doing, because he has noticed us going out together and I’m pretty sure he believes I’m planning on stealing you.”

“I don’t think-”

“Newt, I would do anything for you, but I don’t want to lose my job,” Tina insists.

***

By the time he returns ‘home’, Percival’s already eating dinner, but he stops when he sees Newt walking towards his bedroom.

“Are you hungry?” He mumbles, hesitant and Newt wonders if the look of sorrow on his face is real or it’s just his imagination playing tricks on him.

“I-I had dinner already,” he lies, bitting his bottom lip.

“Did you have a good time with… Goldstein?”

Newt notices the tension and remembers Tina’s words; he should tell him, he should take the opportunity and talk to him about the flat, about everything.

“Yes,” he says instead.

“I’m glad,” though he doesn’t sound like he is.

Newt tries to smile and flees to his room before he can say anything else.

***

The next morning is almost painful, not only because he couldn’t even sleep well last night, but because he’s not sure he can look at Percival in the eye.

Of course the auror has other plans in mind.

“Newt,” the magizoologist gasps when he hears the voice right next to his ear. He slowly turns around just to watch Percival taking a step closer.

“Morning, Percy,” he whispers.

“Are you… dating auror Goldstein?” The Director blurts out, staring at him.

So… Tina was right.

“No. I told you, we’re just friends.” Newt assures and he sees as the tension in Percival’s shoulders disappears.

He even smiles then, just a second before the worry returns to his eyes.

“Then what is it, love?” Percival says and it’s the word, not only the caress on his cheek that makes him melt.

“What d-do you mean?”

“I don’t want to lose you,” Percival takes another step forward, he’s now so close that Newt can feel his breath on his lips.

He wants to kiss him.

“You’re not gonna lose me,” he replies, using the words to distract himself. “We’re friends.”

Percival grimaces at the last word, leaning in, waiting for Newt to stop him or run away.

He doesn’t do any of those.

“We could be more,” he breathes, staring at Newt’s lips. “I want us to be more… For Lewis’ sake, Newt I have proposed twice already and you still-”

“What if it doesn’t work?” He closes his eyes, feeling like his heart is beating in his ears. He hadn’t meant to voice his fear out loud.

“It will,” Percival doesn’t hesitate; his smirk is huge and his eyes sparkle with mischief as he takes Newt by the waist and pulls him close. “Trust me.”

Newt wants to, he really does, especially in that particular morning where the only thing he thinks about is how much he’d like to press his lips to Percival’s.

However, Leta’s words come back to him, shaking him the way they did so many years ago. Newt also remembers how much his heart hurt him that day.

He takes a step back before he can forget about everything else, before his lips touch the Director’s.

“I’m looking for a flat,” he says and it’s enough to make Percival’s smile vanish.

“You want to leave,” it’s not a question and suddenly Newt doesn’t know what to say because the auror’s eyes don’t shine anymore and part of him is screaming that he’s making a mistake.


	7. Chapter 7

Newt’s new flat is beautiful; it’s not as big as he wanted to, but it has enough space for him. It’s also not that far from Tina and Queenie’s, which makes it easier to pay a visit every now and then.

It’s a shame he doesn’t like it at all.

He doesn’t like the feeling of loneliness he constantly sees every time he wakes up and goes to the kitchen to remind himself that Percival is not going to sit at the table next to him.

Newt has never felt that way before; he has his creatures and although he enjoys spending time with them, it’s not the same.

He misses Percival, but part of him believes it’s for the best, the Director will find someone better soon.

***

Tina’s office couch has become Newt’s working place, since he thought it’d be better if didn’t see Percival every single day.

The Director says it’s okay, but Newt can feel his eyes whenever they’re in a meeting with Picquery or when they’re in the cafeteria.

One day he finds a cup of his favourite tea on Tina’s desk; it’s exactly what he needs after trying to rescuing two fwoopers in his last case. He’s happy because he managed to patch the two of them up and now they’re secure with the other ones.

Although he realizes how exhausted he is when he walks out of the case and falls over Tina’s couch. The cup on her desk floats towards him and Newt sighs after the first sip.

“Thanks, Tina.”

“It wasn’t me,” she says. “Boss brought it for you.”

Newt looks at the cup again and blushes; his heart is beating in his chest happily, knowing the Director still cares about him.

“This is ridiculous!” Tina explodes, frowning at him. “You two clearly like each other… Why do you insist on making the two of you miserable?”

Newt looks away, staring at the floor guiltily while he hears Tina’s sigh.

“I’m sorry, Newt… But I-”

“I don’t want to be there when he gets tired of me,” Newt confesses, feeling vulnerable after voicing his fear out loud.

He doesn’t hear Tina moving, but he feels when someone sits on the couch next to him.

She pulls him close to her chest and says: “I have never seen boss like this before. He won’t get tired of you, Newt. He’s in love.”

***

Newt notices; he watches as Percival starts focusing so much on work to the point he begins exhausting himself. The Director is the first to arrive at MACUSA and the last to leave (although Fontaine swears to him that one day his boss didn’t leave the office at all) and Newt can see it in the shadows under his eyes.

He begs to Tina and Queenie to convince him to take care of himself (and even though both of them think he should do that himself, they try although without any results).

He’s worried, he’s so concerned he’s thinking about talking with the stubborn auror himself, but then Picquery finds him in the hallway and with a not so friendly looks asks him to go to her office.

For a moment, Newt thinks it has to do with his creatures, but when the door closes behind him and Picquery’s glare turns more harsh, Newt knows this… is something more personal.

“You’re not obliged to love him back,” she starts and Newt’s surprised how quickly she got to the point. “But you owe him an explanation… He’s killing himself of exhaustion because you broke his heart and even though I think you’re a good person you’re making so difficult for me to like you at this moment, Scamander.”

Instead of getting offended, Newt thanks Merlin for Picquery, he’s glad that Percival has someone that cares so much about him.

Besides, she’s right. He needs to talk to him.

***

The door is ajar when Newt gets to Percival’s office, his heart is jumping inside his chest just at the possibility of talking to him again.

He knocks and even though it gets Percival’s attention, the auror doesn’t look from the report on his desk.

“Abernathy if it’s you again-”

“Percy.”

The man freezes, but recovers quickly just to look up at him.

“Newt,” he breathes and on his face appears a shy smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. No, his eyes show a mixture of joy and pain.

“It’s late, Percy. You need to go back home and rest.”

“I have work to do,” he explains, looking away from Newt. The magizoologist walks towards him and the Director can’t help but follow his every move. “Besides, that doesn’t feel like home anymore. It’s empty.”

It hurts to hear him say that, because it’s exactly how Newt feels about his flat.

And right then he makes a choice.

“Let’s go back home together then.”

Percival moves quickly, Newt doesn’t know when the auror rose from his seat, but suddenly he’s a few feet away from him.

The Director reaches out, but changes his mind before touching Newt’s cheek. Newt catches his hand and intertwines his fingers with Percival’s.

“Are y-you sure?” Newt hasn’t seen Percival so nervous before.

“Yes.”


	8. Chapter 8

Newt knows they have a lot to talk about, but he’s still so worried about Percival that he doesn’t care if they talk in the morning.

“You need to get some sleep,” he says, but he’s surprised by the intensity of Percival’s eyes when the auror looks at him.

“Will you be here in the morning?” The Director says and Newt can see by his expression that he’s still nervous… and worried.

“Of course,” Newt promises. “Besides, we need to talk about this- us.”

“We can talk right now,” there’s urgency in his voice, almost desperation and Newt mentally kicks himself because that fear he sees in the auror’s eyes is because of him.

Because he left him.

“Even if you don’t… like me the way I do, we could still be friends. But don’t- don’t avoid me the way you’ve been-”

“You’re tired,” Newt cuts him off. “You need to rest. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

“But Newt-”

A kiss on the mouth is enough to shut the Director of Magical Security. He’s looking at Newt with a bewildered but joyful expression on his face.

“I’m not gonna leave,” he repeats. “I’m afraid you’re stuck with me, Percy.”

He beams. Newt can’t help but look at him and grin as wide as he’s doing at the moment.

Percival takes a step closer, takes his hand and intertwines their fingers together.

“Sleep with me.”

Newt blushes from his cheeks to the tip of his ears and Percival chuckles, probably having an idea of what’s in the magizoologist’s mind.

“I meant just to sleep, but if you want-”

“You’re tired,” Newt groans, feeling a little bit irritated because of Percival’s amused grin.

“Not for that, no.”

They end up sleeping side by side, because turns out they both were completely exhausted to do anything else.

Although in the morning, when Newt wakes up to a pleasant sensation on the back of his neck and realizes he’s being kissed, he doesn’t say no when Percival insists that time.

***

They arrive at MACUSA the next day as a couple and although Picquery looks as happy as the others, Newt suspects it’ll take a while before the President forgives him completely.

It all goes back to normal, except for the fact that Percival now takes every opportunity he has to kiss Newt on the lips (in front of anyone who’s with them at the moment).

Newt lets Theseus know he’s in a relationship with Percival Graves, and although he is not quite excited about it, at least he’s not entirely opposed to the idea.

***

“Marry me,” Percival says for the third time since the two of them met, while he moves even closer to him; they’re in bed, with nothing more but the sheets to cover them. He kisses Newt’s neck, making him giggle.

This time Newt’s glad to find in his heart none of the fear he used to have.

“Yes,” he finally says with the excitement of the future he’s already imagining beside the man he has fallen in love with.


End file.
